


Unexpected

by squirrel_moose_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean x Reader, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Superntural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_moose_winchester/pseuds/squirrel_moose_winchester
Summary: Dean and Y/N find themselves in a unique bar.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fan fiction that I had ever published on Tumblr, but now I am posting it here. I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Reading.

It was hunt well done with the Winchesters. Sam had opted out from celebratory drinks to hit the hay early. He mentioned something about having a long day ahead tomorrow. The drive back to the bunker was about eight hours, but that didn’t mean celebrating a win had to be a bad thing. Then again, lucky for you, Dean never lets you drive, so you had nothing to worry about.

Currently sitting at the bar, Dean waved down the bartender ordering two beers. He handed one to you before making small talk. The two of you talked about the hunt, reminisced some funny memories you both shared, made fun of Sam for being boring, and talked about the ambiance of the bar in general.

“Is it me or are most of these dude a little on the… delicate side?” Dean questioned. “I mean, I’m not complaining considering the women in here are sexy as hell,” Dean smirked as a busty blonde walked passed in her red, skin tight, dress that barely left anything for the imagination.

You rolled your eyes. “Then I guess it’s safe for me to assume that I’ll be leaving this bar without you?” You teased.

“You just might, sweetheart,” he winked. 

Rolling your eyes again, you returned your focus to your beer bottle fiddling with the paper logo, slowly peeling it off. You definitely had a thing for the older Winchester but you would never admit it. He made it clear that he didn’t want to get attached to any women because the life was too “dangerous,” especially if you were linked to a Winchester. Apparently, everyone he loves tend to die, unless you were Sam, then you might just miraculously come back to life.

“Hey there beautiful, you with him?” A gorgeous woman, with long brown hair that cascaded down past her shoulders in silky waves, brought you out of your fixation on your drink. Her eyes were forest green, and lips glossy and plump. You frowned upon recognizing her attractiveness.

“No,” you groaned, “He’s all yours.” You rolled your eyes, glancing over at Dean.

“Oh, Honey, I’m not interested in your friend,” her British accent whispered in your ears, feeling her breath fan across the skin of your neck. Your body stiffened as you stared wide-eyed at the woman sitting beside you. She smiled at your reaction. Suddenly, her hand was on your knee, which slid up to your thigh. You let out a shaky breath. “You’re a cute, innocent, thing aren’t you,” she eyed you up and down, licking her bottom lip in the process.

“I-” You began to say but was completely at a loss for words, shocked by whatever was happening at the moment. Was she seriously hitting on you? You were definitely not a homophobe but you never would have imagined something like this happening to you. You gapped at the entire scenario. Turning your head towards Dean for help, you noticed him sitting there entranced by the whole display with a stupid grin on his face. You were gicving him a death glare when a hand caressed your cheek, bringing your attention back to the mysterious woman. She had slipped out of her seat, standing in between your skinny jean clad legs.

“My name is Natalia, what’s yours?” Her voice was like velvet.

“I’m s-sorry, but,” you tried to choke out as her eyes mentally undressed you, “I’m straight.”

“Are you sure?” She taunted, undiscouraged by your confession. If anything, her new found information was nothing but a challenge. “Is there anything I could do to persuade you in anyway?” She hummed. “You’re not a bit,” she paused placing her hands on your hips and dragging you closer to her tall form, “curious?” she ended.

You gulped and shook your head side to side. “Sorry.”

Natalia pouted, but didn’t seem to be offended in anyway. “Such a shame. You’re just my type: Gorgeous, tough, and you seem like the sassy type. And your body… the wonders I could do to this tiny body of yours,” she spoke loud enough for Dean to hear. As her hand traveled over the collar of your flannel, Dean scoffed, shifting in his seat. “Well, if you ever change your mind here’s my number,” she handed you a piece of paper, “and if it means that I get to have you in bed, I’m also down for a threesome,” She sent a glimpse towards Dean before giving you a quick peck on the lips and disappeared into the crowd of people.

“What the hell just happened?” Dean’s eyes were just as wide as yours. You swiveled your seat to face Dean, completely traumatized by an experience that you never would have imagine would EVER happen to you. “Dude, you just got hit on by one of the hottest chicks I’ve ever seen.”

“What do you expect when you come into an LGBT bar?” The bartender walked over, cleaning out a glass cup with a dry rag in his hand while flashing Dean a flirtatious wink.

Dean’s body stiffened at the attention from the male bartender. He quickly threw more than enough cash on the table before grabbing your hand and dragging you through the entrance door.

It was only 11:30 pm when the two of you got back to the motel. Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him, giving the two of you curious looks. “You guys are back early. How was the bar?” He tilted his head knowing that something had certainly happened.

“What? Nothing happened. It was totally cool,” your voice was high and your words came out rushed. Dean nudged you as he glared with warning.

“Nothing happened. It was just,” he paused thinking of a word, “not what we expected.” He finished, causing Sam to give a sly smirk. “You, son of a bitch.” Dean growled.

Sam burst into laughter. You were confused to what was so hilarious until it finally dawned on you. There was a reason Sam didn’t want to go to the bar with you guys. Your eyes widened. “Sam! You knew?!” You shrieked.


End file.
